Kaede Suzumiya
Kaede Suzumiya (涼宮かえて Suzumiya Kaede?') is a character in Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. She is a ''confirmed Cool type idol with pale blue as her theme color. She first appeared in manga Volume 27 - Ch. 131. Kaede Suzumiya is the pen-pal of Julius Rozenburg as well as Futaba's close friend from Turkey. Appearance Kaede is a young girl with slightly wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin is a little tanned. '''Personality As a Cool type idol, Kaede is very attractive, tomboyish, naïve, and might be flirty toward males. She will often mention an unseen magazine called "Neon Future", which refers to her sporty attitude. She is also nice. Role Kaede arrives in Parijuku by airplane. Some of the characters are waiting for her and then Kaede says hello. Julius looks up to her, and says she is his 'self-proclaimed relationship'. Lucy looks Kaede too, and takes her to Lucy's house, The Haywood Tailor's. Lucy asks her to play some actifities with. Kaede agrees; she is a very important friend to Lucy, which she calls the short Eastern initials of Kaede's name Suzumiya Kaede as 'Suzuka'. That afternoon, Kaede and Lucy go to Starbell Mid Mountain playing together where Julius, Futaba, Miku, Natsuki, and several others waiting there. Both Lucy and Kaede dance, but Lucy accidentally spins Kaede very much, making her (Kaede) dizzy and falls into the ground. Everyone takes her to Clinic Von Schweitzer, but Natsuki said that Kaede is just okay. Kaede then opens her eyes and shows her beautiful smile. Next, Kaede stays in Ayami's Inn at the empty room on second floor. The night, she sleeps until morning. The next morning, Futaba takes an audition at Paniverse Elementary School singing her second song. Everyone is in the park at Rainbow Bloom Town felt unhappy. Julius explains to his friends that Kaede is going back to her hometown, Turkey. Everyone takes her to the airport, and Lucy sadly cries but a bit due to Kaede did not want to play with her again for a long time. Arriving at the airport, Natsuki and Miku buy a snack at the food stand whilst the others see Kaede taking a plane back to her hometown. Both Natsuki and Miku approach them, and, before Kaede leaves, she gives a hug to Julius and some others. Everyone was worried about Kaede's departure to Turkey and however, they will surely never forget her. Anime Although she does not make a direct appearance in anime, Kaede is mentioned by few characters in this adaption... * Lucy Haywood: In Episode 24, Lucy states "I've got to ask that I will never forget 'Suzuka' anymore." * Natsuki Aizawa: Interestingly, in one scene of Episode 71, Kaede's role from the manga was given by Natsuki to Rinne, like how Julius gave his fan, Kotori's role from Angelic Days in Episode 59 (Julius' debut). * Futaba Jouzenji: Unlike Lucy and Natsuki, Futaba mentions Kaede by full name. In Episode 173 she talks of Julius' friendship with Kaede, long ago when they were meeting together. According to Futaba, Julius' dream was to have many pen-pals in Parijuku. Game While she was not originally one of the available characters in Angel Simulator game, she became one later with a free update after her absence in anime adaption. If you are playing as male protagonist, talk to Julius three times. Similarly, if you playing as female protagonist, talk to Natsuki or Futaba three times. Two weeks later, you will receive a letter from Julius (Natsuki or Futaba if the protagonist is female) that Kaede will come tomorrow. The next day, to meet Kaede, you must walk from Makihara Town tunnel to Rainbow Bloom Town. If you are holding a tool (fishing rod, watering can, net etc.), the meeting will not occur. Relationships Lucy Haywood: Kaede is friends with Lucy Haywood and as a result, Lucy calls her 'Suzuka' (hence the Japanese initials of her name). Natsuki Aizawa: Natsuki admires Kaede very much and the two become good friends. Kaede wishes she could play piano like her. Futaba Jouzenji: Childhood friends. Rinne Hoshizora: Kaede knows Rinne through Natsuki but they are rarely seen together. Ritsuko Oomiya: Rivals - maybe because the Germany National Men's Football Team has few members of Turkish or Polish descent, which causes Natsuki to worried. Despite this, Ritsuko admires Kaede too.Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Females Category:Asian characters Category:European characters Category:Minor characters Category:Cool Idols Category:Kids Category:Manga-only